Tony Jay
Tony Jay (February 2, 1933 – August 13, 2006) was an English actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Claude Frollo in Walt Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Golden Skull in Skeleton Warriors, Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2 and Disney's TaleSpin and Wraith in Disney's Mighty Ducks. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - The Chief *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995) - Chief (ep21), Frederick (ep21) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - King Darius (ep10) *Animaniacs (1996) - Narrator (ep80) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Jarlesburg *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Dr. Animus *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1995) - Yeti (ep106) *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Herald (ep54), Khartoum (ep81) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Magic Mirror, Shere Khan *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Wraith *Disney's Recess (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Shere Khan *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Poacher (ep12) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Magical Wishing Starfish (ep20) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Macrobe (ep26) *Fantastic Four (1994-1995) - Galactus, Nauseated Man on TV (ep5), Terrax (ep6) *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1995) - Anubis (ep43) *Hey Arnold! (1996-2002) - Booming Voice (ep62), Dr. Lipman (ep13), Rex Smythe-Higgins *Johnny Bravo (1999-2000) - Announcer (ep17), King (ep31) *Jumanji (1997) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Mighty Max (1993-1994) - Virgil *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2007) - Spiderus *ReBoot (1994-1998) - Megabyte *Rugrats (1992-2003) - Dr. Lipschitz, General (ep25), Lipschitz Hotline (ep69), Man with Car (ep28), Manager (ep28), Max (ep28), Narrator (ep48), Rich Man (ep58), Scientist#2 (ep25), Wombat President (ep54) *Skeleton Warriors (1994-1995) - Golden Skull *Superman: The Animated Series (1996) - Sul-Van (ep1) *Teen Titans (2004) - Narrator (ep20) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1994-1996) - Lord Dregg, Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1989-1992) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1993) - Baron Alric (ep59), Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994-1996) - Chairface Chippendale *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1997) - Peking Duck *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Machestro 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Toplofty *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Old Man 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Knight Travellers (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild (2003) - Shere Khan 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Reginald *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Monsieur D'Arque *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Dr. Rosenthal *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Dr. Lipschitz *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Frollo *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Shere Khan *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Dr. Lipschitz *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Lickboot *Treasure Planet (2002) - Narrator 'Shorts' *Dragon Friend (1998) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Shere Khan *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids (2003) - Spiderus *Puss in Boots (1997) - Narrator *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Megabyte *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Lord of the Amulet Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Narrator Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *The Castle of Otranto (2006) - Narration *Time's Fool (2006) - Narration 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1992) - Magic Mirror *Disney TaleSpin: Drumming Up Business (1991) - Shere Khan Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney's Journey into Jungle Book (1998) - Shere Khan *Disney on Ice: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Magic Mirror Video Games 'Video Games' *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - King Forge *Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) - Mortanius, William the Just *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Die by the Sword (1998) - Grub, Wizard *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Frollo *Fallout (1997) - The Lieutenant *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Mutant Blob, Mutant General (Attis), Narrator *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Lord Xantam *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Kresselack, Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Areliano *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) - Arch Druid, Captain Saladin *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Elder God *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) - Elder God, Zephon *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Planescape: Torment (1999) - The Transcendent One *ReBoot (1998) - Megabyte *Return to Castle Wolfenstein (2001) - The Director *Sacrifice (2000) - Mithras *Soul Reaver 2 (2001) - Elder God *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Narrator *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: Rhythm n'Groove (2000) - Shere Khan *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Magneto *Y2K: The Game (1999) - Mr. Leopard Theme Park Attractions *Disney's Fantillusion (1995) - Magic Mirror *Fantasmic! (1992-1998) - Frollo, Magic Mirror *Snow White's Scary Adventures (1994) - Magic Mirror Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (98) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2006. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2006-2007. Category:British Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors